


Inside

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Fluff, I’ll let you decide, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Possible first time, Rimming or Blow Job?, Sexy Greg Lestrade, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: A small peek during the thick of it...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill the prompt “Inside” for the Mystrade is our division Facebook group weekly challenge.

He’s panting. Almost to the point of hyperventilation. Desperately fighting the urge to move his hips. One hand gripping the edge of the mattress, the other fisted in the pillow above his head. He moans softly. “Please... Gregory...”

A head pops up, tenting the duvet between Mycroft’s legs even more. Then it’s pulled back, revealing Greg’s mussed hair, red face, and swollen, wet lips. “What?”

Mycroft takes one look at him and groans, flopping his head back into the pillow. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Greg looks a little concerned.

Mycroft tries to get his breathing under control before speaking. “Nothing is wrong. Everything is right and you are driving me mad.” Mycroft glances down at him.

A shy but pleased smile passes over Greg’s face. “Oh.”

Mycroft reaches down to tug him up to him, catching his lips in a messy kiss. He falls back into the pillow, bringing his fingers up brush over Greg’s still wet lips. “Please, Gregory... I can’t wait anymore. I need you inside.”

Greg’s grin is lopsided. “Yeah?”

Mycroft nods, settling back into the pillows once more.


End file.
